Dark Minds
by RamenNoodlesInACup
Summary: Sometimes a dark mind can lead you to great places that help you I life. And sometimes they pluck you in a mental asylum with a straitjacket wrapped tightly around you and padded walls all around you. Really, it's up to you how you use it.


"Thresh!" I scream, as he smashes Clove's head into the cornucopia. He ignores me though and towers over Katniss.

"She saved her, Thresh! She _saved_ her!" I try. Thresh glares at her, and then his expression softens.

"This time twelve! For Rue!" He screams, before grabbing the Two, Eight and Eleven pack. We dash off, his hand finding mine and pulling me along. I turn back to Katniss, as she watches us. She mouths '_Thank You_' before fleeing. As we find ourselves in the woods, I hear Cato scream Clove's name. When we're safe in a high tree, I look at him.

"What the hell?! What happened to kill only if necessary?! Huh?!" I yell at him, tears burning into my green eyes. I fight them back though, anger boiling my blood.

"Take your insulin." He says, reaching into the Eight pack. He fills one of the needles with my medicine and sticks it in one of my veins. His hands are shaking, and he looks scared. So I calm down, take another approach.

"Thresh, baby, we have his pack. He'll be looking for us. You killed Clove. Thresh _look_ at me damnit." I say. His broken brown eyes meet mine and I cup his face.

"We have to go back. We have to give it back."

"I'm not risking your death, Clara. No." He says, as he searches the Eleven pack. What did he need? I know I needed my insulin, which I got. But what did he need? He retrieves nightlock berries.

"In case the others like to steal."

"Oh... And Cato?" I ask. His is food of all sorts. He needed food. We remove our actual packs, and sift through them. In mine, a blanket, half a loaf of bread, an extra set of socks, and a rope. I move some stuff around and put my insulin in my bag. Then I throw the '8' bag carelessly in the direction opposite of us. Thresh follows suite, before we jump down and begin to walk.

...

Thresh sneaks up behind Cato on the cornucopia and pushes him. The boys grip on Peeta loosens but just in case Thresh grabs Peeta to keep him from falling. Cato falls to his death. His screams as the mutts devour him ring throughout the arena. Now it's just Katniss, Peeta, Thresh and me. I clutch onto Thresh's jacket, my hands trembling.

"I'm not killing you, Fire Girl. Nor you, Fire Boy." Thresh mutters, smoothing down my hair. He looks at me affectionately, then remembers something.

"Insulin, my love." He whispers. I nod and reach in my otherwise empty pack. He helps me, considering I'm trembling so hard.

"You guys... really love each other?" Peeta asks quietly. I nod again and discard the dirty needle. Katniss ends Cato, and the mutts back away. Their feast is dead. We all scramble off the Cornucopia.

"You guys... we were never going to win anyways." I look to Thresh, eyes glistening. He smiles at me.

"Shall we?" I ask. Thresh nods and reaches for the nightlock. He divides it evenly between us.

"It'll be swift and sweet, my love." He says. I smile. And drop my axe to the ground with a clank. Thresh does the same, throwing his scythe out of quick reach.

"I trust you."

"You do it, we do it too." Katniss says dropping her bow. Peeta drops his knife. We're not fighting each other. Now that we know they won't murder us, I can relax a little.

"You... You have a sister." I say slowly. They could have a chance to return to their siblings and families. Thresh and I simply give up. Katniss sighs.

"I know. But so does Thresh. Besides, you have a dying mother. _And_ an eight-year-old sister." She says. I don't argue with that. We all stand in a square and bring the berries to our mouths. Katniss and Peeta pop theirs in but don't bite. Before I do, I turn and kiss Thresh. He pulls me to him.

"I love you. Since I first saw you during your reapings, until after wards, I have loved and will always love you." I whisper.

"Same to you, my love. My life, my sweet, sweet, Clara. You are my contrast, yet I love you so. I will never stop loving you." We pull each other tighter, and pop the berries in our mouths.

"Wait, wait, _stop_!"

_Too late_. Thresh and I bite down. A bitter-sweet taste spreads across my tongue and a high better than morphling fills my consciousness. I feel my knees get weak and we crumple to the ground. Thresh kisses me, but suddenly he's not kissing me. And his lips are cold. I look up just as the light disappears from his big brown eyes. I feel my consciousness fading, so I smile and snuggle a little closer to my dead lovers cold body. That's when it all leaves me completely, and I leave this cruel country forever.

* * *

That was the year, the 74th Games, where there was no Victor. It was called the _Nightlock Massacre,_ due to the way most of the tributes died.

After Clara Brawnyn and Thresh Heeld bit into the nightlock, they almost immediately died. In shock- the announcement had scared her -Katniss Everdeen bit into her own nightlock. Peeta, unable to live without Katniss, then preceded to drive a knife into his heart.

Primrose Everdeen, Ginger Brenyn, Deitra Heeld and Rye Mellark were all crowned Victors on their siblings behalf.

During the 75th Hunger Games or The Third Quarter Quell- the Quell where Victors go back into the arena -Primrose Everdeen, Rye Mellark, Ginger Brenyn and Deitra Heeld were all killed by Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason. Johanna Mason was later crowned Victor of the 75th after carving Gloss Sinclair's stomach open and removing his intestines. It is rumored she went mad and hung herself in her basement.

Since most of the rebels- including Effie Trinket; raped and killed in a Capitol mugging, and Haymitch Abernathy; alcohol poisoning -died, the Rebellion was never sparked. President Snow stayed in reign until the 80th Hunger Games, where he keeled over and died of Morphling Overdose, given to him by his own granddaughter, Rosavine Snow. President Alma Coin then took reign, starting the new Capitol Games and making District 13 the new Capitol.

Every since then, 12 Capitol Children and Adults- they cut back due to the fact that children/adults were being killed before they can be bred - from ages 10 to 20 were reaped to fight to the death not in an arena, but in a District of Coin's choosing.

The most recent Games were held in District 13.

** This is one of those fics where I seriously doubt that I am sane. Like, I'm really questioning my sanity right now. Any who, is really A/U in case you didn't realize. It's really dark too. Hope you enjoyed this.**

**R&R**


End file.
